


Live Music

by deaddoh



Series: Pocket Universes [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Concerts, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddoh/pseuds/deaddoh
Summary: i think this thing is terrible, but i'm posting it so i don't mope over this mess. i'm sure i'm gonna come back to this.(self promo - my spotify is open emeiliisamyth)





	Live Music

Jack grins, watching the crowd thrum with life. The room flashes with color and he can hear the clinking of glasses. The room is hot and humid, everyone by the stage is drenched in sweat. He feels his heartbeat behind his eyes and in his chest. The feeling makes him grin wider.

“How we feelin’ tonight?”

The crowd shouts back a mix of ‘good’ and screaming.

“Good, good.” The singer takes a swing of his water, relishing the cold.

“It’s a good time of year here, yeah? Nice and sunny, but not too hot.”

The crowd responds with ‘yeah’ and more screaming.

Jack sits on the edge of the small stage and rests his elbows on his thighs. He takes a deep breath and sighs, feeling excited. He looks around the room and sees someone from his photo class, and frowns slightly.

“Well,” Jack cracks his neck, “his next song is a bit more chill,” he stands and cues his drummer.

<+>

Jack bows, breathing hard and feeling sweat drip off his forehead and onto the ground below.

“Thank you Universe! Good night!”

The crowd cheers and Jack stands, the stage light bright and hot. The crowd begins to disperse and Jack takes a breather, chugging his water. His drummer nudges Jack and says that he’ll be in the back. The singer nods and exhales, trying to calm his heart.

“Jack?”

The singer grimaces, hoping to have some peace.

“Yeah?” Jack looks up and sees the person from his college.

“That was an awesome show. I didn’t know you performed.” The man shoves his hands into his pockets, leaning back onto his heels.

“Yeah. I don’t really tell people.”

There’s a moment of silence, “Sorry, but I don’t know your name? I know you’re in my advanced photo class, but that’s it.”

The man smiles, “I’m Mark.”

“Mark.” Jack repeats, sitting on the edge of the stage. “Nice to meet you and thank you for coming to my show.”

“Pleasure’s mine. Your show was amazing.”

“Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> i think this thing is terrible, but i'm posting it so i don't mope over this mess. i'm sure i'm gonna come back to this.
> 
> (self promo - my spotify is open emeiliisamyth)


End file.
